Ton ange-gardien
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: "George, que deviens-tu-là ? Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me pleures..."


" George, mon cher George, que deviens-tu là ? Souris un peu, bon sang, je croyais que tu étais mon frère. Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je ne voulais pas te voir un jour en train de pleurer, comme tu le fais si souvent ces jours-ci. Je croyais que tu aurais compris que je n'aurai pas voulu que tu pleures pour moi, et que tu continues de rire, comme on le faisait ensemble, autrefois ... "

George se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par ces paroles. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Fred lui parler. Il regarda le lit voisin, qui était vide, comme à son habitude. George fronça les sourcils, ravalant ses sanglots. C'était encore une autre de ces hallucinations. Fred n'était plus là, et il ne reviendrait probablement jamais.

"George, regarde-moi. Je suis juste ici. Là-haut ..."

- Fred ?

George se leva de son lit, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de découvrir que dans le ciel, il n'y avait que des étoiles. Il était déçu. Déçu de ne plus revoir le visage de son frère, souriant, comme autrefois. La moitié de soi-même l'avait quitté, et il lui était désormais impossible de le voir.

Il ne croyait plus, plus en rien. Les étoiles qui illuminaient ses yeux autrefois l'avaient quitté, pour faire place à cette solitude qui le hantait depuis que son frère n'était plus là. Il entendait la voix, il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais il ne le voyait toujours pas, et ça, ça ne faisait qu'enfoncer le couteau encore plus creux dans la plaie.

- Où te caches-tu, Fred ? Je ne te vois pas.

La voix de George s'était brisée, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire confiance à la voix de son frère, qui n'était probablement qu'une hallucination, comme ça lui était arrivé maintes fois. Le pauvre n'osait même plus se regarder dans le miroir, revoyant toujours devant lui son frère qu'il avait tant aimé, alors qu'il ne s'agissait bien sûr que de son reflet. Il était aux bords des larmes de rage et de désespoir, alors qu'il cherchait en vain où il pouvait bien être.

" George, je t'en prie, arrête de me chercher, tu ne me trouveras pas. Je suis parmi les étoiles, et il n'est libre qu'à toi de croire laquelle je suis. Tu sais, je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi..."

George sourit. La voix de Fred avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait avec quoi il voulait en venir, mais George décida d'être plus vite que lui.

- Je comprends pourquoi, après tout, je reste le plus beau des deux ...

Fred rit. Ce rire fit du bien à George, qui avait tant rêvé de l'entendre à nouveau. Il baissa la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, alors qu'il était toujours partagé entre le petit bonheur de pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec lui, et le désespoir de savoir que ce moment ne serait qu'éphémère.

" Mon frère, je vais être honnête avec toi. Si je suis venu te parler ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement que parce que j'en avais envie. "

Le rouquin baissa la tête, déçu de cette annonce. Bien entendu, il s'y attendait, et il le savait. Mais il aurait souhaité continuer de discuter normalement, comme ils le faisaient. Mais Fred était venu, et pas que pour lui parler. C'était logique, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était fantôme, et qu'il avait la possibilité de rester là pour toujours. George releva les yeux au ciel, prêt à entendre tout ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

" George. Si je suis venu te voir ce soir, c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce que tu deviens. Regarde-toi ! Tu te morfonds jours et nuits dans ta tristesse, au lieu de rire et de faire rire, comme tu le faisais si bien autrefois. Ça ne te ressemble pas, George. Tout le monde s'ennuie de toi, du vrai George qu'ils ont connu. Et moi aussi. J'aurais cru que tu aurais été le premier à comprendre que je n'aurais pas souhaité qu'on pleure ma mort. Que tu aurais compris que j'aurais préféré qu'on continue de rire, de sourire. Comme on l'a toujours fait. Tu te souviens, au moins ?"

George ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr, qu'il se souvenait, et c'était d'ailleurs ça qui lui manquait : cette complicité qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais c'était fini, et il devait continuer à vivre. C'était ce que son frère voulait, après tout. Il hocha la tête, l'autorisant à continuer.

" Sinon, j'avais un message pour toi. Dis aux autres qu'ils me manquent. Rassure-les, dis-leur que je vais bien. Dis-leur aussi que j'en ai assez, de les voir dans cet état. Dis à Ginny et aux autres qu'ils me manque, dis à papa et maman que je les aime. Rassure Percy, et dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute, si je suis mort. Dis-leur tout ça, ils comprendront. N'arrêtez pas de vivre car cela a été mon cas. Pour vous, la vie continue. Fais en sorte que vous ne l'oubliez pas. "

- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

" Un dernier mot pour toi George. Saches seulement que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je serais avec toi, à chaque pas que tu feras. Je vais être ton ange gardien, dès maintenant et à tout jamais. Je te le promets. Oh et aussi. Prends soin d'Angelina, veux-tu ? Je sais qu'elle en a besoin. Ne m'oublie pas, George. On se reverra, je te le promets aussi."

- Comment t'oublier ?

Fred ne répondit plus. Il était parti de nouveau, laissant George seul avec lui-même. Il serra les poings, une pointe de défi au regard. Dès demain, les choses allaient changer. Dès demain, il commencerait à rendre honneur à son frère, et aux volontés qu'il lui a transmises. Il rassurerait sa famille et Angelina, et leur passerait le message : Fred Weasley voulait voir sa famille heureuse. Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle le serait. George en fit la promesse.


End file.
